


Avoid Cliches At All Costs

by agrajag



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>If Newt had stopped to think about it, he would have kicked himself for how cliche it all was.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avoid Cliches At All Costs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/350.html?thread=297310#t297310) prompt at the kink meme.
> 
> _Newt and Hermann making out somewhere and Newt getting really into it and dry-humping Hermann while they're both fully clothed because he has neither patience or shame._

If Newt had stopped to think about it, he would have kicked himself for how cliche it all was. They had been right in the middle of the celebrations, Hermann animatedly talking to Choi as Newt questioned Raleigh and Mako about the final kaiju they encountered (and they were very accommodating when it was clear they both just wanted to forget it all for the time being). Newt was on his fourth beer of the evening despite the (steadily increasing) disapproving looks he noticed coming from Hermann's direction. Eventually, Hermann excused himself and literally dragged Newt away from the festivities. They found themselves in a little alcove outside of the cafeteria --- the one quiet place, it seemed, in all of China at that moment.

"Honestly, you should slow down," was all Hermann offered.

And yeah, they had been through so much in just a few short days, and Newt's entire outlook on Hermann and whatever it was they had going on had completely changed, but he still couldn't stop himself from antagonizing him. It's what he did.

So Newt took a long pull from his bottle and exaggeratedly smacked his lips.

Hermann yanked the bottle from Newt's grasp and dumped it onto the floor before tossing the bottle aside.

"I'm doing this for your own good," he said as Newt opened his mouth to complain. "The last thing you should be doing after drifting with a kaiju is getting intoxicated. Who knows what damage we've done, and you want to impair your judgement?"

"It was only a couple beers," Newt snapped.

"You wouldn't have stopped at a couple. We need to do some tests once things calm down. Make sure that we're going to be fine."

"Why are you suddenly so concerned now? You had no problem letting me drift a second time."

"The world was in danger then! And, as loathe as I am to admit it, your plan was the only way to discover what needed to be done."

"Ha!" Newt would later slap himself for actually saying 'ha' out loud. "So you agree with me. And you think I'm smart."

"And incredibly drunk," Hermann muttered. "And there never was any question whether you are intelligent or not Dr. Geiszler."

"Oh, you know I love it when you call me doctor."

The words were out before Newt could stop them, but judging by the look on Hermann's face, Newt wouldn't take them back if he could. Hermann was honest to goodness blushing --- and it was absolutely adorable.

"Okay, so Hermann, I'm going to do something that we should have done a long time ago," Newt said, tentatively brushing his fingers against Hermann's cheek. "And don't tell me I'm just doing this because I'm drunk or just happy we're all alive or give me some other bullshit excuse. You know it's true, so okay. I'm gonna do it."

Newt closed the distance between them (which wasn't much in the alcove and, honestly, it's like this is what Hermann had been planning all along) and kissed Hermann.

They locked lips. They swapped spit.

Like Newt had said --- it was all so terribly cliche.

He had expected Hermann to pull away at first, but instead Newt felt himself enveloped in his arms, the weight of his cane almost comforting against his back like saying 'this actually is Hermann who is here with you.' This kiss was sweet at first, Hermann sadly kept his mouth closed and Newt felt like he was in a stuffy British drama, and that was nice and all but Newt had waited far too long for something to happen and he did still have some good old liquid courage in his system. He slotted his hips with Hermann's and groaned into his mouth.

Caught by surprise, Hermann gasped and Newt almost pulled back just so he could shout ' _finally_.' Instead he simply took his chance and deepened the kiss as he rocked against Hermann. They had barely done anything and yet Newt could already feel himself getting hard and, maybe if he was sober, he'd be remotely embarrassed by this, but fuck it. Yeah, he was sort of drunk (though he wouldn't admit that to Hermann) and they had helped save the world and they were alive and he might just be a little bit in love with Hermann after years of bickering with the idiot.

But feelings could wait.

Newt all but straddled Hermann's leg rocked against him. Hermann had been busy trailing kisses down Newt's neck when he abruptly stopped.

"No, no, no," Newt whined. "Please don't stop now."

"Not stop for good," Hermann replied and _god_. His voice was low and rough and Newt was not going to complain about the kissing again. Let Hermann talk. "I just figured due to where this is clearly headed, perhaps we should take this somewhere more, ah, private."

Newt laughed and placed a sloppy kiss a little too far left of Hermann's mouth.

"I think it's safe to say no one will be coming out here right now. We've got the place to ourselves. Why waste time taking this anywhere?"

"Well, for one, it'd be far more comfortable."

Newt suddenly felt a little selfish and guilty. He gently lifted Hermann's leg and pulled him closer so they were chest to chest.

"How's this?"

"It's marginally an improvement."

"Good. Now, where were we?"

Hermann smiled and leaned in to whisper in Newt's ear. "I think you were about to get yourself off without me even touching you."

"Oh God." Newt's hips twitched again, totally without his permission. "Who are you and what did you do with my socially stunted Hermann?"

"It's alright, Newton. I think that's immensely arousing."

Newt huffed a laugh against the column of Hermann's neck. "Okay, he's still there."

"Oh, just shut up for once."

"No. You." Newt had to fight the childish urge to stick his tongue out, but not for long, because Herman was kissing him again. His hands had been slowly traveling lower until they reached the curve of Newt's ass and began to massage him through the thick layer of denim. Newt gave in and went back to --- well, there really was no other way to put it --- humping Hermann's leg while trying to keep his grip light on the other. He could kind of see Hermann's point of getting comfortable, but he was so close and the whole situation was actually really hot and Hermann was ---

\--- Hermann was biting down on Newt's bottom lip and pulling it slightly, then soothing the sting with his tongue ---

\--- and Newt came in his pants like he was fourteen again.

He gently lowered Hermann's leg and rested his head on Hermann's shoulder. "That was... insane."

"I'd have to agree," Hermann replied. "Now, would you be more amenable to retiring to one of our rooms? I do believe you still need to return the favor."

Newt laughed as he pushed Hermann against the wall, giving himself the room to kneel down. "Nah, I think I have a better idea. I am gonna blow your mind, dude."

Cliches were _awesome_.


End file.
